This invention relates generally to campers and relates, more particularly, to a camper which can serve as a utility trailer, as well as a camper.
The class of campers with which this invention is to be compared includes those having a collapsible canopy which can be folded between a shelter-providing condition and a relatively compact condition for storage. Commonly, such campers include a wheeled frame which permits the campers to be pulled behind a vehicle between two sites and which provides a walled enclosure within with the canopy is maintained for storage and transport purposes. The enclosure provided by such a frame is typically low to the ground to reduce wind resistance as the camper is pulled along a road. Therefore, when pulled to and parked at a camping site, the canopy can be unfolded to a shelter-providing condition. Upon completion of its use as a shelter, the canopy can be returned to its folded condition within the enclosure for storage and transport purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved camper and trailer combination which can be readily converted between a camper of the aforedescribed class and a utility trailer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a combination having a shelter-providing canopy which can be readily moved between shelter-providing and collapsed conditions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a combination whose shelter-providing canopy resembles that of a Conestoga wagon when set up to a shelter-providing condition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a combination which is relatively uncomplicated in construction, yet effective in operation.